cool_gemsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond was a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that continues to rule over the Gem race in her absence. Originally in charge of Earth's colonization, she took on the form of Rose Quartz after her fellow Diamonds refused to allow her to abandon the colony and spare the life on the planet. As her plans escalated to an all-out war, she faked her own death in an effort to finally drive Homeworld Gems away from Earth. Afterwards, she took on Rose's appearance as her default form. Her original form first appeared through a reflection in "Jungle Moon" and made its official debut in "A Single Pale Rose". Appearance Her first physical appearance was in "Jungle Moon", wearing a magenta-pink cropped shirt with puffy pink shoulder pads, pink gloves, and a skirt. She has short, fluffy pale pink hair, and magenta eyes with diamond-shaped pupils. Her pink gemstone is located on her navel. Her mural in the Moon Base shows her to have large, jagged hair instead of the smaller, fluffier hair she has in person. A difference between her and the other Diamonds is that her gemstone is an inverted-sideview of a round-cut diamond. Personality As portrayed by Stevonnie in "Jungle Moon", Pink Diamond appears to have had an assertive persona. She expressed her feelings quite loudly, most likely to display that she believed she belonged in the Diamond Authority. She evidently appeared to be a bubbly, over-friendly Gem, as she shows excitement at the idea of contacting a fleet, but in contrast, Pink Diamond also seemed to be short-tempered, possessive, selfish and needy, as shown when she demanded a world and fleet of her own and when she threw a tantrum and angrily punched one of the glass dome panes of Yellow Diamond's jungle moon base, after being told to act like she is significant. Abilities As a Diamond, Pink Diamond was one of the most powerful Gems in existence. She possessed standard Gem abilities, including shapeshifting, weapon-summoning, fusion, bubbling, regeneration, and superhuman strength/durability. She is the only Gem known to have manifested the ability to rotate her gemstone when shape-shifting and reform herself. Although Gems can generally reform with minimum variations to their form, she was able to take on the appearance of a different Gem type without negative repercussions. Her other abilities have been shown while she was in the form of Rose Quartz. Unique Abilities * Aura Projection: The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies, usually their hands. Though not much is known of Pink's aura, Steven was able to use it to convince Blue and Yellow Diamond that he is Pink Diamond reincarnated. Pink's aura manifests itself as a pink, solid shape often just forming a pink outline around the user. ** Corruption Induction: Bismuth initially believed that Pink Diamond caused the remaining gems on earth to corrupt, so it is possible that she had this power. Though, it could have been Bismuth's hatred for the Diamonds talking. * Gemstone Creation: Pink Diamond was able to create non-sentient gemstones, as well as gemstone shards, with dirt by using her breath and bare hands. She utilized this ability to fake her death by making gemstone shards mimicking her own's appearance. ** Pebble Animation: As implied in "Familiar", Pink Diamond's tears can bring inanimate stones to life. Skillset ** Enhanced Regeneration: Although Gems can generally reform with minimum variations to their form, Pink Diamond was able to reform permanently with the appearance of a different Gem type without negative repercussions. ** Spaceship Piloting: Pink Diamond had a spaceship only she was capable of controlling. According to Pearl, she wasn't a very graceful pilot, at least when it came to liftoff. ** Juggling: According to Pearl and Steven, Pink Diamond has the skill of juggling balls or bubbles. This was shown in Steven's dream in "Together Alone." Gemology * Pink diamonds are caused by deformation in the lattice of carbon atoms, where isolated planes of carbon atoms were pressed together early in the diamond's formation and remained that way. These planes mirror the normal atom lattice, and are referred to as 'mechanical twinning'. Pure diamonds are transparent and colourless. ** Recent studies show nitrogen atoms and vacancies in the lattice may also be involved in the colouration of pink diamonds. *** Pink diamonds are the rarest diamond colour after red. * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, love and fidelity, and embraces the strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * Some famous pink diamonds include the Pink Star Diamond, the Pink Sunrise Diamond, and The Condé. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide, the most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. * Pink diamonds represent love, creativity, and romance. Category:A to Z Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Diamonds Category:Deceased Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters